Do It For Him
by MrJoshTheEpic
Summary: When Rose asked Pearl to teach Steven some things, Pearl didn't think she could have possibly meant that! Pearlven one shot, AU where both Steven and Rose live. Hope u enjoy! rated m for smut


**A/N: Hey everyone! Here I am in my second fic. I've had a LOT of homework lately so I haven't had much time to write, but anyways...**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!" Pearl yelled.

"You heard me," replied Rose "it's only one night, and besides, he needs to learn."

Pearl just stood there with a look of utter disbelief on her face. When Rose had asked her to teach Steven a few things, she didn't think that Rose had meant this. Still Pearl saw her point and obliged. "Fine I'll do it, for Steven."

 **Meanwhile...**

"I wonder what the rest of the gems are doing right now?" Connie asked. She and Steven had just gone to the big donut and were heading to the temple.

"Well, I know that Garnet went out on a mission, but I'm not sure about the others," Steven replied. As they walked in the door to the beach house on the front of the temple, they were greeted by Pearl.

"Oh, hello Steven! Connie, I wasn't expecting you to be here. Unfortunately, Steven and I have some important gem business to attend to, so you'll have to leave."

"Oh, ok sure, I understand. Bye Steven!" Connie said as she walked out the door.

"Um... Steven?"

"What is it Pearl?"

"R-... your mother has asked me to... um... teach you about human mating rituals," Pearl said.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"Well, she thinks that you're old enough to learn how humans... well... ok, let me just give it to you straight. She wants me to teach you about sex by having it with you." Pearl said with a sigh of relief at the fact that she had finally gotten the words out.

"Umm... ok," said Steven curiously, "what do we do first?"

"Let's go into my room," said Pearl, opening her door "I've already gotten a bed set up in there for this."

 **In Pearl's Room.**

Steven and Pearl climbed up onto the bed. "So… what now?" Steven asked.

Pearl didn't say anything. Rather, she took her shirt off, revealing to Steven her small, white, perky tits.

"Those are nice, Pearl." Steven said, a look of lust washing over his face.

"Oh, well thank you," Pearl replied "I mean... I know that they're not the biggest but-"

"That's alright Pearl," said Steven, cutting Pearl off, "I actually kind of like them small."

Pearl smiled. Then suddenly, Steven pulled Pearl closer to him, and put his lips in contact with hers. He then started to feel Pearl's tongue start to part his lips and enter his mouth. He had read enough of his dad's romance novels to know that this was making out, and so he quickly returned the favor, playing around with her tongue with his, and making her moan.

"Steven, you're such a good kisser!" Pearl exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't really know what I'm doing," Steven replied, "I'm just copying what I remember from secretly reading some of my dad's romance books."

"No matter," said Pearl, "we need to get back to it, and you haven't even taken off your shirt yet."

"Oh, right," Steven remembered. He took his shirt off and then started kissing Pearl again. Then she did something he wasn't quite expecting. She started kissing his neck, and then going even further down leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach until she got to his waist. She then stopped for a moment to unzip and remove his jeans, and then admire the small tent that Steven's boner had created in his boxers. She took off his underwear to reveal his 5 inch cock. Pearl then started kissing Steven's tip, causing him to moan and shudder. She then swirled her tongue around the tip and slowly moved downward, and he moaned even more.

"Pearl, I think I have to pee" Steven told her.

"Don't worry Steven, that's not pee at all, it's something completely different," Pearl quickly replied, getting her mouth right back onto his cock to make sure he kept receiving pleasure.

Steven said "Okay Pea- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What was that?"

"That, Steven," Pearl said after swallowing down his cum, "was an orgasm. It's a release of sexual tension and the best physical feeling that a human is capable of experiencing."

"It was amazing! Can you give me another?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Not just yet, first you have to pleasure me," Pearl said, smiling seductively. She was beginning to think that this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Okay!" Steven replied. Whatever it takes to get another orgasm he thought to himself. How do I do this? he wondered, Pearl put her mouth on my crotch and started doing things with her tongue, maybe this is the same. Steven pulled down Pearl's skirt and saw Pearl's small flower. It was obvious - even to Steven, who had never done this before - that she hadn't fucked anyone in a long time, or ever. He wasted no time, starting by swirling his tongue around on her clit, slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed as he heard Pearl gasp, moan, and cry out his name. A couple minutes later, she screamed as her juices burst out in a violent burst all over Steven's face.

"Alright Steven, now for the most important part of human sex: vaginal." Pearl said after she came down off her high. She reached under the bed and grabbed a box of condoms. "Here, put this on," she said, pulling one out of the box. Steven did as he was told and once he had put on the protection, Pearl slowly lowered herself onto Steven's dick, moaning with both pain and pleasure as she did. Eventually, the pain completely faded, leaving only the pleasure.

"Ohhhh yes!" Pearl cried, "I'm almost there!" A few seconds later, she came, and not much later, the tightening of her walls sent Steven over the edge. He furiously made out with Pearl as he came off his high. Then the two got dressed and left Pearl's room. Rose was standing just outside the door as they walked out.

"So, how was it?" Rose asked Steven.

"IT WAS AMAZING!" Steven replied.

"I'm glad you liked your little 'learning experience'," Rose said, "I thought you would."

 **A/N: well, there you have it. Plz favorite if u liked, constructive criticism is good I need feedback so plz review. MrJoshTheEpic out. *drops mic***


End file.
